


The Leopard and the Avenger

by PamDemonx_01



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamDemonx_01/pseuds/PamDemonx_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries.</p>
<p>Newest member of the Avengers, (Y/n) was left in the Avengers tower early in the morning by Nick Fury. Clint and Natasha are her only friends. Being a short full figure agent wasn't the only thing that made her different, she is a werecat (leopard) and she was injected by a super soldier serum that made her stronger and faster as well as enhance her natural abilities(thanks to HYDRA).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first few hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert from this pov. So forgive me

It was three in the morning. THREE. No one was awake and Fury, well Fury had issues he had to deal with. So here you were in the gym in the Avengers tower, hammering away at one of the punching bags with your long gold hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Fury had told no one that today was going to be your first day being part of the team but he had told them that they were getting a new team member. From what he told you that he told them that you had abilities that would complement everyone on the team.

‘Luckily that they don’t know about me being here just yet and of my abilities.’

After about an hour and a powerful punch to the bag later the bag flew across the gym with sand pouring out of a couple tears.

“Fuck!” You walked over to the bag and groaned. “Shit. I’m not even here two hours and I’m already breaking shit. Fury’s gonna be pissed.” You walked over to grab another sandbag when you realized that the hook for the bag was about a foot over your head. Being only 5’2 sucked massively. You looked around for a step latter to hook up the sandbag. “Fucking tall ass people. How can any normal size, well short person reach anything in here with everything up so damn fucking high.” You spot a step latter on the other side of the gym and made your way over to it. The click of your knee high Harley boots was the only sound other than your slight heavy breathing in the empty gym. Grabbing the latter, you made your way back to your original spot and hung up the new sandbag.

After another hour and just before the new bag broke again, you decided to call it quits. You look at your knuckles and smile knowing that you never have to wrap your hands before going to town on the bags.

The time was now about five maybe five thirty and from Fury told you about the team was that Captain Rogers always got up early, which everyone else would say an ungodly time to wake up. You can hear the elevator and you knew that he must be going out for a morning run. You decided that you were going to go the kitchen and make everyone breakfast since everyone was still asleep or out for a run.

With no one to show you where the kitchen was you got lost for a while. When you finally made it to the kitchen, you were extremely happy. You looked through the cabinets in search for things to make pancakes. Once everything was collected you started cooking. You found bacon and decided to cook that up as well seeing as your team consisted of two assassins, a demigod, a speedster, a telekinetic, a super solder, a scientist that can hulk out, three somewhat normal people, and now you. You were almost done cooking breakfast when you heard someone walking down the hall to the kitchen. You look up to see who it was and you see a tall man with shoulder length brown hair, piercing blue eyes but really caught your eye was his left arm, his metal left arm. ‘Fuck, he’s on the team. His eyes seem different though.’

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”

“I’m (Y/n) (y/l/n) and I’m supposed to be the newest member to the team that Fury had told everyone about.” You look him and smile sweetly. “I would offer to shake your hand but I’m in the middle of cooking.” ‘I hope to god he doesn’t remember me.’

Without another word he walked off, probably off towards the gym. Once everything was cooked, you set the table. The table had plates for everyone, butter, syrup, fruit that you found in the fridge, along with whipped cream and the fresh pancakes and bacon.

“Holy shit! Moon, you’re the new member?!” You turned around and saw your favorite archer standing in the doorway to the dining room.

“Robin Hood, it’s been like forever since I saw you!” You ran over to him, instantly wrapping your arms around his neck as his arms wrap around your waist. “How have you been, Big Red still the same kick ass lady that I love?”

“Yup, she should be getting up in a minute. Did you make breakfast for everyone?” He looked at the table all set up. “When did you get here?”

“Yup, Fury dropped me off really early. It was about three when I got here.”

“THREE! Damn, what the hell did you do since then?”

You placed a kiss on his cheek before letting him go. “I was in the gym and accidently broke a punching bag about an hour after getting here. I didn’t realize that I maybe the shortest person this team. Is everyone 5’10 or taller because damn shit is set way to damn high for me.” All Clint could do was laugh, he always thought it was cute when you had to try to reach something that was way out of arms reach. “Really Clint, it’s not funny. It sucks sometimes being this short. You would think the shit that HYDRA injected me with would make me grow but no, all the shit did was enhance what I already have.”

“Is that my favorite kitten I hear?” Nat walks into the dining room. “You even made pancakes, Moon. You’re the best!” She walks over to you and gives you a big hug. “Hey FRIDAY, can you let everyone know that breakfast is ready.” She lets go of you and walks into the kitchen to make coffee for everyone. “Really Moon, you make food and forget to make coffee. How can you forget to make coffee?”

“Sorry Red, you know that when I’m cooking I tend to forget things. I met one of the members and I recognize him from when I was held by HYDRA. He didn’t recognize me but I know I’ve seen him before.” Nat returns to the dining room with a cup of coffee. She can see the worry in your eyes. “I don’t remember if I ever interacted with him but I do remember them saying I was supposed to be a better version of him just without the metal arm and the ability to change into a leopard along with run faster than the original super solder.”

Just then everyone started filtering into the dining room and looked at the table almost questioning who cooked. Captain Rogers was the last person to walk in just after the brown haired man you knew as the Winter Soldier.

“Who made breakfast?” A man with silver hair, electric blue eyes and what sounded like a Sokovian accent. He was cute but he didn’t look like he could be your type. He looked over at you and he instantly smirked when he noticed that you were looking at him. In a flash he was standing next to you holding your hand. “Who may I ask are you, krasivaya?” Everyone turned to look at you except the Winter Solder.

Luckily for you Clint walked over to you, gave the silver haired man a look and wrapped his arm “This is (Y/n), this is the new member Fury told everyone about. She was nice enough to make everyone breakfast.”

Rogers was the first one to come up to you. “I’m Steve Rogers, it’s nice to meet you.” He then sat down at the table as everyone introduced themselves. Well everyone but the soldier you knew from HYDRA. Everyone sat around the table and started eating.

“This is absolutely amazing (Y/n).” The man with what looked like an arc reactor in his chest also known as Tony said and you couldn’t help but blush. You didn’t really get compliments on your cooking when you worked with Fury over the past couple years since being rescued from HYDRA.

“Thank you Tony, I can’t wait to make dinner later.”

“You don’t have to cook dinner tonight, we could always order in and have a movie night or something.” You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. You thought to yourself ‘Did they do this often or every once in a while?’ “Besides, you’re knew here and you don’t need to feel like you have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“Again, thank you Tony but before coming here I would cook every night for the other agents that I worked with. From what I remember from my childhood was my momma saying nothings better than a home cooked meal after a long day. Plus I love to cook.” Clint got a big smile on his face as well as Nat. “Yes, Clint that means you get to have my half pound hamburgers that I know you love.” Nat giggled and you could tell that Steve was intrigued with the idea of a half-pound hamburger.

“How do you know Clint, (Y/n)?” Sam sat next to Steve on his right.

“Well, Clint and Natasha were sent on a mission to clear out a small HYDRA base in Greece that was a few hours north of Athens. I was in a cryo-chember waiting to be unfrozen for my next mission. Clint was the one who found me, he unfroze me and convinced Fury not to kill me. Ever since then he became an older brother to me and well Nat became like a sister to me once she warmed up to me. That all happened before the Battle of New York and Fury made me stay where I was since he knows how protective I am of these two.” You placed an arm around Clint and Nat’s neck. “I guess you can say it’s almost “animal instinct” to be protective.” You three were the only ones who laughed but you were the only ones who knew why.

Bruce looked really confused along with everyone. “What are you three laughing about?”

“Well you see, Bruce, you are not the only one who can change forms. I am what you would call a werecat. I can change into a leopard whenever and I don’t look like the normal leopard, my fur looks like pure gold and my eyes are the ones you see now.” Bruce couldn’t help but be intrigued with me and from the looks of it, he had other questions. “What other questions do you have Bruce, I know you have them. It’s all over your face.”

“Were your eyes always silver or was that HYDRA’s doing?”

“HYDRA. When I was kidnapped by them, my eyes were (y/e/c). They injected me with something that enhanced everything and changed my eye color to silver. So pretty much I can run faster than Steve on his best day and I can hear something fall from across the tower with all the doors closed and people walking around but that’s if I actually try to listen to something like that.” Everyone’s mouths hung open slightly. “If you want to look at my blood you most certainly can Bruce, I don’t mind. Just as long as you don’t let Tony get any ideas from what you find.” Tony gasped and feigned a hurt expression.

“Damn, she hasn’t been here for less than a day and she already knows Tony.” Pietro commented before Tony could say anything.

After everyone was done eating, you helped Clint clean off the table and do the dishes. Everyone seemed to warm up to you pretty easy but one. You dried off the dishes as Clint washed them, he could tell something was on your mind.

“What’s wrong Moon? I can tell when something is bothering you.”

“Tell me why you call me Moon again, I haven’t been called that since you guys joined here and that was what felt like years ago.”

“You really don’t remember? One, your eyes are almost as bright as a full moon and two, you tend to stare at the moon whenever it’s full. Nat thought it was cute and it pretty much stuck.”

“Of course Nat would think of something like that for me. I just hope that the others, mainly Tony, don’t start calling us Tom and Jerry if it’s just the two of us because if he does, he won’t like what I could do to his pretty shinny suits.” You start putting away most of the dishes that you were able to reach. “Fucking hell, why is everything so damn high up? Really, is like everything supposed to piss off the vertically challenged because it’s fucking working.”

“Moon, calm down. Your spots are showing. We don’t need a leopard running around the tower scaring people half to death. Even though it would be funny but we don’t need Steve yelling at us.”

“Fuck you Clint.” Before you can say anything else Steve walks into the kitchen. You turn to look at him but instead of saying something, you walk out of the kitchen before you changed into your leopard form. You were walking back towards the gym when Tony found you.

“Your room is set up and ready for you, (Y/n). It’s up a couple floors and it will be the first door you come to once you get off the elevator.”

“Thanks Tony. I’ll head up now.” You walked past him and you can feel him staring at you. You were a curvy woman and it wasn’t abnormal for men to stare at you. “Stop staring at my ass Tony.” You just kept walking without looking back.

You made it to your room and you laid down on the bed. The bed was the softest thing you ever felt. You decided to strip down before getting to comfortable and shift into your leopard form. You curled up on the bed and passed out.


	2. Strawberries and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read and find out
> 
> I SUCK AT SUMMARIES

After a few hours, you woke up from your nap with someone practically freaking out.

“Where in the name of Allfather did this over-sized beast come from?” ‘Beast? Did this man just call me a beast?’

You shook you head, shaking the sleep away. Slowly you descended off the bed and started padding your way toward the open door where a tall man with long blond hair stood. You hissed at the man at the door just before you heard two sets of boots came running towards your room.

“Thor! Whatever you do, don’t piss her off. (Y/n), sweetie, you need to shift back. He’s not going to hurt you.” You look over to see Clint and Nat standing in between you and the man you can now identify as Thor. You padded your way over to Clint and nudged your head into his leg. He took the hint and ran his hand threw you golden fur. Nat and Clint were the only two you would let ‘pet’ you when you are in your leopard form, they calmed you. Clint took notice that you had relaxed a bit. “Now (Y/n), go to the closet and shift back to normal.” You did what you were told, walking back out in a black mid-thigh skirt and a deep purple halter top that ended up being tight due to your large bust size. Thor looked shocked while Clint and Nat had a smirk on their face.

“You know what this dick just called me? He called me a beast, A BEAST!” Nat’s smirk changed, now she was pissed. You looked right at Thor, right in his sky blue eyes. “You don’t just barge into someone’s room, wake that person up and call them names.” Thor’s eyes fell to the ground. “You wouldn’t want someone barging into your room and calling you a He-man wannabe while waking you up from a nap.” You walked towards Thor placing your hand on his shoulder, well to the best of your abilities with the fucker being a foot taller than you. “The next time you think about barging into my room without knocking first it won’t end pretty.” Still looking at Thor, “Now let’s go get some food, I’m hungry.” You turn to walk away as Clint and Nat start to head for the kitchen two floors down. You turn back to Thor and notice that he hasn’t moved. “Thor, are you coming? You must be hungry since you weren’t at breakfast this morning.”

Thor looked up at you and started to follow you to the elevator. The wait for the elevator was rather quiet, except when the doors open and when you told FRIDAY to take you down two floors. “I’m sorry for my intrusion into your chambers Lady (Y/n). I’m not here often and Tony must have forgotten to remind me that my chambers is a floor below yours.” You looked at him and you could tell he was sorry, your animal instincts told you.

“I accept your apology Thor. Just so you know, the next time you won’t be so lucky to have Clint and Nat come and save you. I tend to be protective of personal space.” Thor nodded his head showing that he acknowledged the threat that if this would happen again. “I’m surprised Nat didn’t slap you for what you called me. Both her and Clint tend to be very protective of me while I am of them.” Thor’s eyes went wide for a moment, thinking of the Russian assassin being pissed if anything would happen to you.

“I’ll keep that in mind not to make Lady Natasha mad or even Brother Clint.” He had questions in mind and you were able to see it on his face. The elevator doors opened on the floor that you wanted and the both of you started off towards the kitchen. As you made your way to the kitchen you could hear some of the others there talking.

“Really, Sam, she is gorgeous. I don’t think any guy here would have a chance with Nat and Clint being over protective of her.” Tony was talking to Sam. Of course Tony was talking about you, he was staring at your ass this morning before you went to your room. Thor walked past you as you stopped just outside the doorway to the kitchen just to listen to what they were talking about. You had only been in the tower since three that morning and they only had maybe an hour of being around you. “She even has a nice ass that I would love to just grab. Hey Thor, I heard you met our newest team member. How did that go?”

“Okay, she would have killed me if Brother Clint and Lady Natasha didn’t come running to stop her.” Thor knew you were standing on the other side of the door. “I don’t think that Lady (Y/n) would appreciate you talking about her in such a way.”

You stepped into the kitchen with a smirk on your face knowing that they didn’t even know that you were there. “You are right Thor. You really shouldn’t talk about someone like that when you don’t even really know the person, Tony. At least have the person in the same room that way you can find out if they take it as a complement or think you are just an asshole.” Tony’s mouth dropped at the fact that you heard what he said and at your statement. You walked over to the fridge to find something to eat and you find a pack of strawberries. As you go to grab the strawberries, you feel a hand on your ass. Sam didn’t look the type to grab a female’s ass as she is bent over grabbing something out of the fridge but Tony on the other hand, he totally looked like the kind of guy that would just for shits and giggles. You stand back up and calmly walk over to the sink to wash the strawberries. “You know Sam, you should listen to Thor. Clint and Natasha did save him from getting scratched earlier but they aren’t here right now.” Sam’s eyes went wide and so did Tony’s. “Tony, you touch my ass again and I’ll do something to your precious suits. This is your one and only warning.” Once you washed the strawberries, you put them in a bowl. “Now if you boys don’t mind, I’m going to see if Bruce wants to take some blood samples and run those tests we were talking about this morning.”

You walked out of the kitchen, leaving a terrified Tony along with a scared Sam and Thor sitting at the counter smiling. “I like our new teammate. I’m wondering what her abilities will contribute to the team.” You didn’t pay much attention after that. You walked into the lab munching on a strawberry. You walked over to Bruce and jumped up on the metal table next to him.

“Hey Bruce, I thought you might want to take some blood samples and run those tests you were talking about this morning. Oh, I’m surprised I didn’t get lost finding this lab like I got lost this morning trying to find the kitchen from the gym.” You held up your bowl of strawberries to him. “You want one? It’s the least I could do after pretty much scaring Tony moments ago.” You giggled a little as you remember the look on his face as you left the kitchen.

“You scared Tony, how?” He graciously took a strawberry as he asked his question.

“I threatened to mess with his metal suits if he tried to grab my ass again. Not many know that I have a PhD in mechanics and in animal biology, well feline biology. I think Sam is even scared to piss me off now but at least I’m more scarier than Natasha when she is pissed. Oh, do you want me in my leopard form or want me to stay like this?” You motioned to your human form. Bruce looked a little surprised when you told him you had two PhDs and then your question dawned on him.

“You can stay like that.” You could tell he was a bit shy but he was the nicest guy you have interacted with in a lab coat since being held by HYDRA. “You’re not afraid of shifting forms in front of people or hurting them?”

“Nope.” You shook your head as you answered. “It took a couple years after being free from HYDRA that I finally felt comfortable shifting in front of others. Clint and Nat were the first ones who I felt comfortable with. After all Clint was the one who saved me and Nat, well Nat was cautious at first until she saw how Clint and I interacted.” You held out your arm so Bruce was able to set your arm up to take blood. “So I hear that Clint likes taking in strays again, huh. First it was Nat then me, then I hear he decides not to take out Thor and then I hear he brought in the Maximoff twins.” Bruce looked kind of surprised that you knew that.

“How did you hear about that? I didn’t know that many people knew about it.”

“Well, Clint has a big heart and he knows when someone is special.” You looked down at your lap as Bruce stuck the needle into your arm and started drawing blood. “Clint, if you’re gonna just stand there watching everything, you might as well come over here.” Bruce looked up and saw Clint standing at the door to the lab. “Also Clint, you should remember that you can’t sneak up on me no matter how good you have gotten over the years.”

Clint chuckled a bit and walked in the lab to stand next to you. “Really (y/n), you really think you’re better than me? I have gotten better over the years since the last time we were together.”

You look at Clint with a cocked eyebrow. “If you say so Clint. By the way, there’s something different about you. I can sense it but I can’t put my finger on it.” You look over at Bruce and notice that he has taken what samples he needed. “Are we done Bruce, I want to go find Nat so we can have some girl time since it’s been forever.”

“Yeah, we are done.” As he places a small cotton ball on the injection site and places surgical tape on it to hold it in place. “Just leave the cotton there for a couple hours to make sure it stops bleeding. I’ll get started looking at everything and running tests. The results should be in in a couple days.” You hoped down off the table, feeling the cool floor under your feet. You held out your hand to Bruce and he quietly shakes it.

“If you ever want to run other tests, just let me know. To be honest, I haven’t felt this comfortable in a lab and around someone in a lab coat in years.” You grab your bowl of strawberries and Clint thought it would be fun to snag a strawberry. “HEY! That’s mine you prick.” Clint takes off out of the lab and down the hall.

Once you made it out of the lab, Clint was nowhere to be seen. “God that man is like an over-grown child. Still!” Instead of going to look for him, you decide to head back towards your room and watch a couple movies then go find Nat in the process making Clint think he had won the little game he was trying to play. You knew he was in the vents, the man loved hiding in them when you first met him and now he is in them now trying to hide from you. You made it to your room and made yourself comfy on your bed. “FRIDAY, can you have Nat come to my room please?”

“Of course, Miss (L/n).” The female voiced AI replied. “She would like to know if it’s an emergency.”

“No, it’s not I just wanted to spend some time with her.” You sat on your bed and turning on one of your favorite movies. After a few minutes into the movie Nat walks in. “Hey Nat, hope I didn’t interrupt anything important.” You look at her with an almost completely sad smile.

“No it wasn’t, I was just about to kick Steve’s ass in the gym but spending time with you, Kitten, is better use of my time.” She saw the bowl of strawberry stems sitting on the dresser near the door. “I see you still have a thing for strawberries.”

“It’s not a thing, Nat, I love strawberries. I didn’t want to share them but Clint stole one from me and ran. He’s hiding in the vents thinking I don’t know where he is. Come sit with me and watch this movie and later we’ll tell Clint he has to make dinner tonight, I’ll make those burgers tomorrow.”

Nat sat down on the bed next to you and you put your head in her lap. She started to run her hand through your hair and you started purring. “Are you really purring right now? Like really?”

“Don’t make fun of me, you know I like it when you mess with my hair. Hell it feels good when Clint runs his fingers threw my hair and even my fur when I’m in my leopard form.” She didn’t say anything else after your comment and Clint walked into your room. He saw your head in Nat’s lap and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the two most important women in his life relaxing watching movies. He sat down next to Nat against the headboard of your bed and noticed that you had fallen asleep. He only noticed when you rolled over and placed your head in his lap.

“Just so you know, Clint. You’re making dinner tonight. She said she’ll make burgers tomorrow. Plus she knew you were in the vents the whole time.” She looks down at you and sees how content you are with your head in Clint’s lap. “You know you should really tell her how you feel about her.”

“Maybe.” He looks down at you as he runs his hand through your hair. “I’m glad to have her here but did you see the way Speedy looked at her this morning?”

“Pietro won’t be able to match you and you know it. Plus, I heard from Thor and Sam that she put Tony in his place this morning. So if you’re worried about Maximoff, don’t be.” Nat looked up at Clint and she could see the love and adoration for you in his eyes. “Just think about it, why do you think she chose this color top.” Without another word she got up off the bed and walked over to the door, picking up the bowl of strawberry stems and walked out.

Clint was happy to have you here but he always thought that you only thought of him as a brother figure. He thought to himself about how good you looked good in the outfit that you chose to wear today. He couldn’t help but fall asleep listening to your soft breaths and snores.


	3. Nightmares and Robin Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/n: your name
> 
> **: flashback/nightmare

*Running, all you were doing was running. Running to stay away from HYDRA when they killed your family. Once they sent the metal armed soldier after you, you thought that they wanted you dead. The man they called the Winter Soldier was sent to capture you. You were running through the forest in France, running dodging trees and bullets from the HYDRA agents that were following close behind. All of a sudden the Winter Soldier was standing in path and you ran right into him, sending you backwards on your ass. Before you could shift forms, he grabbed you by your throat lifting your body off the ground. Breathing heavily you tried to get away, scratching and crawling at the metal hand that attached itself to your neck. Then everything went black. Waking up, god knows how many hours later, strapped to a metal table and a blinding white light surrounding you. 

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. You laid there, waiting. Waiting to die or waiting for them to turn you into one of their weapons for world domination.

Men, men in white lab coats surrounding the table. One of them, sticking you with what felt like thousands of needles. You heard them say something about being better than the Winter Soldier, better than Captain America. Everything goes black again after what felt like hours of pain.

“Your code name is Golden Leopard.”

Blood everywhere, then pain, then cold, repeat. *

You woke up later that night covered in sweat. ‘Fucking nightmares.’ You looked over and saw that there was a note on your night stand. You stretched across your bed to pick it up. You can clearly see that it was from Clint just from the hand writing.

Moon  
There is pizza in the fridge with your name on it.  
-Birdman

“Really, Birdman? What the hell time is it?” You looked at the clock on the night stand and saw that it was almost two in the morning. “Fuck! I’m gonna hurt that Bird-brain for letting me sleep all afternoon.” You grab a pair of black cotton shorts from one of the dresser drawers and saw that Nick must have sent over your bag of weapons and clothes, well what clothes you had before moving in the tower. You dug through your clothes until you found the shirts that you weren’t ashamed of, your Hawkeye tee that you decided to cut up (sleeves cut off, lines cut into the back that were twisted together to look like a braid down the middle of your back, and a single cut from the collar down about six inches to show off your cleavage with or without a bra) and the long sleeved purple plaid button-up shirt that Clint let you borrow when he first rescued you.

You walked into the bathroom that was connected to your room. Once you showered and got dressed, forgoing the bra, you walked to the elevator and went down to the kitchen. You found the pizza in the fridge like Clint said and you placed a couple slices on a plate. You were glad that he was nice enough to save you some pizza, from how everyone eat that morning they could go through four boxes of extra-large pizzas easily. You normally wouldn’t eat pizza cold but you were really hungry. You looked through the fridge for something to drink and decided on a huge glass of milk.

“Clint would laugh at me for this.” You grabbed the gallon of milk out of the fridge then a huge glass out of the cabinet after jumping up on the counter to reach it, and then filling up the glass. Planting your ass on the counter, you started eating your cold pizza. You could hear breathing coming from the vent and you knew Clint was watching you. “Come out Bird-brain, I can hear you breathing.” He climbs out of the vent and hops up on the island counter.

“Really, Moon? Milk and pizza? A huge glass at that. That glass is big enough to quench Thor’s thirst.” He sat there with a smirk on his face.

“Well, some dick decided to let me sleep all afternoon.” You drained a quarter of the glass before replying. “You know I can sleep a whole day if I wanted to and that’s from the feline in me.”

He looks at you and looks at the shirts that you’re wearing. “Is that my shirt?”

“Which one? Technically, they both are.” You pushed the sleeves up on the button-up shirt that you decided to leave open, smirking in the process.

“I thought I lost that shirt, you had it the whole time?” All you could do was nod your head with a mouth full of pizza. He didn’t want to admit that you looked hot as hell in his shirt but he also thought it would be hotter if you were wearing just his shirt.

“You ok over there, Clint? Your face looks a little flushed. What are you thinking about?” You drained the other three quarters of milk and hopped down from the counter. Clint looked over your body as you leaned over a little to wash the plate and glass that you used.

“Nothing, I’m not thinking of anything.” You turned around and cocked your eyebrow.

“Clint, you can’t lie to me. You’re thinking of something, it’s written all over your face.” You walk over to him, stopping as you stand in between his legs placing your hands on his thighs. “Plus, I can sense that you staring at me when I’m not looking.” You pat him on the leg. “Come on, you owe me a movie for letting me sleep at afternoon.” You turn away from him and walk into the entertainment room. You pulled up Netflix after turning on the huge TV. You were looking for a certain movie that made you feel better after having nightmares, Disney’s Robin Hood. Yea it reminded you of Clint but it helped get your mind somewhat straight after the nightmares that have plague most nights. “Hope you don’t mind what I picked, it won’t matter since I’m picking.” You couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of Clint sitting and watching the Disney version of Robin Hood.

Clint walked into the entertainment room and saw what movie you pick. “Really this one? How come you couldn’t pick the one with Russel Crowe or even Kevin Costner but you had to pick this one.” You looked up at him, crossed your arms and cocked your eyebrow at him.

“You know, I have a couple reasons I picked this movie.” You stood there for a moment with the remote in your hand. “Whenever I have nightmares of what had happened to me or what I did before you saved me, I tend to watch this to help settle my mind.” You walked over to the couch, sat down and tucked your hair behind your ears. “It seems childish but it helps.”

“Moon, it’s not childish.” He walks over and sits down next you, wrapping one arm around you. “We all have our own way of coping with the awful things that has happened to us.” He started running his hand up and down your arm in a soothing motion. “Plus that was only one reason, you said you had a couple reasons why you picked this movie.” ‘Fuck.’ You thought he wouldn’t catch that you only gave one reason, you really hoped he didn’t catch it. 

You ran a hand over your face, trying to figure out how to word this. You mumbled “Fuck it.” You stood up and turned to face Clint, looking him right in the eye. “The other reason I watch this movie is because it,” you let out a sigh. “It reminds me of you.” Your gaze falls and you actually looked just as nervous as you feel. You didn’t know if he had any feelings for you since you always thought that he and Nat had a thing going. “When Fury started sending me on missions after you and Nat left to do what missions he had for you guys to do. I started having really bad nightmares and this movie was the only thing that helped get my mind off of the horrible things that would come up and focus on something or rather someone who makes me happy, someone who I truly care about.” Clint just sat there on the couch, not moving and not saying anything. He ran his hand over his face as if he was trying to think of a way to reject you. ‘Of course he doesn’t like me like that.’ You stood there for a couple more moments waiting for him to say something, anything. When nothing came you had your response. “You know, forget I ever said anything. Forget that this ever happened.”

You turned and walked out of the entertainment room. Once you were out of any line of sight, you ran. You ran, you didn’t know where you were running to but you just ran. You ended up running up many flights of stairs and ended up on the roof. You were amazed at how beautiful New York looked at night. You knew the sun would be rising in a couple hours and soon Steve would be going for his morning run. Right now all you knew was that your heart hurt. You were never one to tell someone that you truly cared for them, learning from random flashbacks from before HYDRA. Learning that whenever you told someone that you truly cared for them or even loved them, they would leave without a word. Being rejected felt much worse than them leaving. You stayed there for a couple of hours and then made you way to your room.

You changed into a pair of deep blue yoga pants, a red sports bra and a red muscle shirt along with neon purple running shoes. You made it to the elevator just in time to catch Steve leaving for his run. “Mind if I join you for your run this morning Cap? Seeing as I slept pretty much all day yesterday.”

“I don’t mind at all, (Y/n). Sam and Bucky tend to come as well.”

“That’s fine by me. I haven’t had a good run in a few years, so this maybe fun.” As the elevator continued to descend, it stopped to pick up Sam and the man Steve called Bucky but you remembered as the Winter Soldier.

“I hope you two don’t mind but (Y/n) will be joining us today on our run.”

“I don’t mind, what about you Bucky? Do you mind?” All Bucky did was shrug his shoulders.

You made it down to the underground garage and piled into a decent SUV. Sam was nice enough to let you sit shot-gun but Bucky kept looking at you like he was trying to figure out where he had seen you. On your way to Central Park, Sam going on about how Steve and Bucky tend to out run him and how he’s been wanting to use his wings to out run them. Once there, Steve parked the SUV and both him and Bucky took off.

“Really, are they always like this?”

“Yup. They tend to think they’re so much better just because they can run fast.”

You stretch a little to loosen up your legs. “They think that is fast? Really?”

“Yeah, well compared to how fast I run they’re fast.”

“Well, let’s change that smirk of theirs to a holy shit expression when I pass them.” Sam nodded and you took off. He was shocked at how fast you were. He remembered you saying that you faster than Steve. Moments later he took off.

You were coming up on Steve and Bucky, you couldn’t help but help Sam with a little payback. You were back far enough to yell at them.

“On your left and right!” They both looked over their shoulders and saw you quickly approaching. They slowed down and moved out of your way. You kept running, passing in between them and you couldn’t keep the smile off your face. It felt good to run and smile again, especially after what happened earlier.

You sensed there was something coming and slide to a stop causing all three guys to stop. You could hear a projectile quickly approaching and from the trajectory, it was aimed at Bucky. You sprinted back towards the guys and shoved Bucky, causing him to hit the ground.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” You could tell Bucky was pissed.

All of a sudden, you felt a pain in your shoulder and you fell to the ground with what looked like a tranquilizer dart stuck in your shoulder. The last thing you remember was Steve giving Sam and Bucky orders to help you back to the SUV.

Then everything went black.


	4. Confessions? and Gifts

~Back at the tower/entertainment room~

‘I can’t believe that I just sat here and let her walk away. After she just told me she has feeling for me, I just sat here.’

He sat there for what felt like eternity. He was so in his own head that he didn’t notice that Nat sat down on the couch beside him. He didn’t even noticed that he absentmindedly took a cup of coffee from her.

Snapping out of his daze, he finally noticed that she was there. “When did you get here?”

“A couple minutes ago. You okay Clint?”

“I fucked up, Nat. I just fucked everything up.”

“What did you fuck up?”

He told her everything that happened between you and him early that morning. He told her about how adorable you were with a huge glass of milk while eating pizza and how incredibly sexy you were in your shorts and his plaid shirt he thought he lost. He even told her about how he tried to give you a hard time for picking Disney’s Robin Hood and how you explained how the movie helps with your nightmares. Then he told her about how the movie reminded you of him and it helped you mind focus on someone that you truly cared about along with how he just sat there trying to figure out how to tell you that he loves you but you ran off before he could.

All Nat did was smack him upside the back of his head. “Really Barton. You just sat there and let her run?” She got up off the couch, looked at the TV then back at Clint. “You know, I looked at (Y/n)’s file yesterday when you decided to cuddle up with her.”

“Really?”

“I wanted to get see what kind of missions Fury sent her on since the last time we saw her. I found something interesting about our little Kitten.” Clint looked up at her wondering what she found.

“What did you find?”

“Our little Kitten has made herself the second top notch archer that SHEILD has. Fury has even added all her weapons of choice as well. Needless to say she has been busy with training and using what HYDRA had trained her to use.” Clint was shocked, to say the least.

He was speechless. “Shit, I really fucked shit up with her didn’t I?”

“Well, I would say you fucked up but there’s…” Just then Sam came running in the entertainment room.

“Nat, Steve needs you in the lab.” He was breathing heavily due how fast he had to run despite what he already ran that morning.

“Can it wait?”

Sam shook his head. “No it can’t. It’s (Y/n).”

Clint jumped up and he couldn’t help the protectiveness in his voice. “What about (Y/n)?”

“Follow me to the lab and I’ll explain on the way.” 

Clint took off towards the lab, not waiting for Nat or Sam. Once he got there he saw Steve standing next to Bucky and (Y/n) was laying on the metal table with Bruce doing what looked like blood work on her.

“We need to get her to the medical wing. She’ll be more comfortable and we need to keep track of her vitals. Steve, are you sure who ever shot this dart wasn’t aiming for her?”

“Positive. Like I said Bruce, she was a few yards ahead of us just after running past Buck and I when she slide to a complete stop. It looked like she heard something coming and that’s when she sprinted back towards us shoving Buck, here, to the ground. She looked over her shoulder and saw the dart then she collapsed.” He patted Bucky on the shoulder. “I went into Captain Mode and got her back here as quickly and safely as possible.”

Clint walked over to you, looking down at your unconscious body. All he felt was anger. Anger, not just at himself but at Steve, Sam, and Bucky. Anger wasn’t the word to describe how he felt towards the three men next to him, he was pissed. Before any of the men around him knew what happened, Clint punched Bucky in the face. Steve was surprised as well as everyone in the room. Everyone knew that the two of you were close, they could even tell there may be feelings there other than friendship. Nat has known since they saved you from HYDRA that Clint had feeling for you. Clint picked up your body, holding you to his chest.

“I’ll take her to Medical. Just find out what the fuck they shot her with and how long she will be out.” He left the lab before Steve could say anything or even abject to him taking you. Nat followed close on his heels as he practically ran to the medical wing.

*Time skip (a couple hours)*

 

Bruce was able to figure out that you were shot by a strong dose of tranquilizer but he didn’t know how long you were going to be unconscious for.

“If it took her down as quickly as Steve says it did, she could be out for maybe six hours to a few days. It all depends on how much they put in it since it was supposed to have been Bucky that got hit instead of (Y/n), she could be out for a few days. I’m running a few tests to see what exactly they put in that tranq dart and how it’s affecting her.”

“Thanks Bruce. Just keep us updated on anything you find.” Clint sat in the chair next to you, beating himself up about what happened that morning.

“I will.” Bruce walked out of the room they put you in.

Clint sat there and ran his hand over his face. Thinking to himself, thinking about how he could fix everything between the two of you once you woke up. He sat there for what could have been before he got up and started to walk out.

“Clint, where are you going?” Nat stood from her stop on the other side of you. She looked at Clint and could tell this was affecting him more than everyone else, hell she wanted to go out to find the asshole who shot the dart and make him pay.

“I have a few things to do before she wakes up. If anything changes or she wakes up, let me know.” Before Nat could reply to him, he walked out the door.

It wasn’t until the next day Bruce found out that the tranquilizer dart had a serum that temporarily froze the Super Soldier serum and there was enough tranquilizer in the dart to take down both Steve and Bucky, meaning you would out for at least a week due your body size. With everyone knowing this Bucky’s attitude toward you changed drastically. He didn’t want to tell anyone about the nightmare/flashback of you he had that night. He refused to tell Steve and he differently didn’t want to say a thing to Clint about it, he got socked once and he didn’t feel like having him even more pissed off at him.

Over the course of the week, everyone stopped by to see if anything changed in your condition. It was about five days after the incident when Bruce noticed that there was a huge bag and a big long hard case sitting in the corner of your room. He didn’t want to move it, not knowing what it was and wasn’t going to chance it being a bomb. Bruce had told Tony about the bag and the case. Tony checked it out and told Bruce it could have been Fury since he, hell no one but Nat knew what you used for missions. Little did they know that you had met a teleporter and a time-traveler over the years and the contents of the bag and the case were for someone special.

A couple more days went by and you started to wake up. Still feeling the effects of the tranq, you tried to sit up in the bed that you were in. The last thing you remembered was shoving Bucky. You looked around the room and took notice that they brought you to the medical wing of the tower, this stopped you from panicking. Thanking god that whoever shot you didn’t get ahold of you. Just then you heard what sounded like Classic Rock playing next to you, the song just happen to be ‘Heat of the Moment’ by Asia.

“God, this feels like an episode of Supernatural.” You went to get up but there were cords and an IV attached to you. You just happen to look at the corner of the room and saw a bag and a hard case sitting there. “Fuck yeah.” Before you could even attempt to get up Bruce walked in.

“(Y/n) you’re awake! That’s great. What is the last thing you remember happening?”

“I remember going on a run with Sam, Steve and Bucky. I helped Sam get payback by running past Steve and Bucky. I heard something heading towards the guys as they stood there, like idiots mind you. I remember sliding to a stop then turning around, running back towards them and shoving Bucky then everything went black. How long was I out for, Bruce?”

“You were out for a week. It didn’t help that the tranquilizer that hit you had a serum to temporarily froze the Super Soldier serum in your blood, which is why you were out as long as you were. The dart had enough tranquilizer in it to take down both Steve and Bucky.”

“Damn. I don’t feel like I’m at 100%, I still feel a little sluggish. Can I get out of this bed?”

“Oh, yeah of course.” Bruce started unhooking you from the machines that kept track of your vitals. Once you were unhooked, he helped you stand up. “Now, you may have to take it easy for a couple days to regain strength.” You nodded your head ‘yeah, yeah, I know the drill.’ “Do you know what could be in the bag and the case in the corner?”

“Yeah, a couple of friends of mine that I met a few years ago. They helped me get what’s in the case and bag. It’s a gift for someone.” You were able to walk over to the corner and picked up the case and the bag. You looked into the bag and smiled, everything looked perfect. “I’m gonna go to my room and take a bath since I still feel a bit unstable to take a shower.”

“If you want I can call ether Nat or Wanda to help you.” The look of concern was all over his face.

“I’ll be fine, Bruce.” You walked over to the bed, placing the case and bag on the bed, and gave Bruce a quick hug. “Thanks for taking care of me Bruce.”

“You’re welcome (Y/n).”

You grabbed everything and walked out of the room. You slowly made it to the elevator, once there you couldn’t keep the smile off your face. ‘I hope he likes everything.’ Then your smile falls, thinking about what had happened a week ago. Could you really try to stay mad at him, could you avoid him? You knew deep down that you truly cared for him and you just wanted him to be happy.

Just then the elevator opened and there he was standing there. You stepped in and told FRIDAY that you wanted to be taken to your floor. “Hey Clint”

“Hey, how are you feeling?” He had a look of concern and worry on his face. ‘Could he have been worried about me?’

“Just a bit sluggish. I’m just going to relax in my room for a while and probably watch a couple of movies before dinner tonight.” The elevator opened up on your floor and you stepped out. “I’ll see you later Clint.”

The door closed behind you as you made it in your room. Setting the bag and the case down on your bed so you can get ready to take a nice long bubble bath after spending a week in medical. After stripping out of the clothes that you had on from one of the nurses must have put you in. You walked into your bathroom and plugged the bathtub then turning on the water, adding your favorite bubble bath scent.

Just then there was a knock on your door. “Who the fuck is it?” You turned off the water just as it reached the perfect amount of bubbles and the right depth of water. You grabbed your light purple bathrobe. Putting it on just before walking over and answering the door. “This better be fucking important!” When you opened the door, you couldn’t believe who was at your door.


	5. Rock and Vodka

There he was, standing in front you. The man that you just wanted to forget for a little while. ‘God could this day, hell could this week get better.’ 

“Not sound rude or anything but what the fuck do you want. I was just about to take a bath.” You look up at the blue-eyed archer that practically broke your heart.

“I, uh, I wanted to see if you needed anything to, um, you know to eat. You must be hungry.” You could tell he was nervous.

“No Clint, I’m not hungry right now. I just want to take the bath that I have all set up since Bruce doesn’t recommend me taking a shower right now.” You were trying not to get mad at him but all you really wanted to do was soak in your bathtub for a while and relax. He was still staring at you. “Is there something else you need Birdman? If not, can I please take my bath since I feel like I haven’t been clean in like a month?”

He shook his head and he blushed a little. ‘Wait, did he really blush? Why would he blush?’ “No, I’ll let you get back to doing what you were doing. If you need anything...”

You held up your hand. “If I need anything tell FRIDAY and she’ll more than likely tell you and you’ll be happy to get it for me. Thank you Clint.” You looked down to make sure you were still covered and you noticed that part of the top half of the robe came loose, almost exposing your chest. Almost. ‘No wonder he was blushing. Steve looks like he would blush but Clint?’ “Shit” you muttered to yourself as you fix your robe. Once you fixed everything, you couldn’t keep a slight blush from creeping onto your own cheeks. “I’m gonna go and take my bath now, I’ll talk to you later. Ok, Clint?”

Without waiting for a reply, you closed your door and leaned against it for a moment. You grabbed your MP3 player and docking station, taking both with you back into your bathroom. Setting the docking station on the counter next to the sink. You pulled up your playlist of 70s and 80s rock music. Hitting play on the first song of the list and it just happened to be ‘Hotel California’ by Eagles. You dropped your robe and stepped into the hot water of your bath. As the song played, you sang along.

You laid there letting the warmth of the water penetrate into your skin, making your body relax. You close your eyes listening to the music as one song ends and another begins, this goes on for an hour.

You sing along with the next song that came on. 

“Once I rose above the noise and the confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high  
Though my eye could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I’m dreamin’, I can hear them say”

As you continued to sing, you didn’t notice that someone had made their way into your room. You decided that it was time to get out of the lukewarm water, draining it as you got out. You quickly dried off before putting back the robe you had on when Clint knocked on the door. God he was going to be the death of you one of these days, especially with those blue eyes of his.

Walking into your room you notice something on your bed. You walked over to your bed and saw that it was a black and white plaid long sleeve button up that looks like it was the same size as the one you have. In fact it was the same size as the one you have. ‘Why is this here?’ That’s when you noticed a note fall from the shirt as you pick it up.

Moon,  
Meet me on the roof at midnight tonight  
-Birdman

You looked at the note for a minute. Turning it over in your hand, you something else written on the paper.

You have a beautiful voice. He’ll like what’s in the bag and case.  
-Nat

You sat the note down and walked over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of red cut-off shorts and your Jack Daniels tank top along with a matching black and purple lace set. ‘Why do I own so much purple?’ “Oh yeah, I know why. It’s all because of that damn Birdbrain.” You pulled on your panties, bra and shorts then stared at your reflection in the full length mirror you found behind your closet door.

You looked at the only tattoo that you have. No one knew what it was, they just knew you had one. Your tattoo was on your right hip just above where the band of your shorts were. Admiring the only ink you had, a knock on the door pulled you from your thoughts. You grabbed your top, pulling it on just before answering the door. When you opened the door, Tony stood there.

“What do you want Tony?” You weren’t all that thrilled that Tony was there.

“I wanted to let you know that dinner should be here in about ten minutes.” He seemed nervous talking to you, you knew why.

“Thank you Tony. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” You smiled at him, being the kind person you were. He nodded his head before walking off. You knew he was thinking about you and how you looked but you frankly didn’t give a damn.

Closing your door, you walk back over to your bed and grabbed the plaid shirt, putting it on. You could stop yourself from snuggling into the shirt for a moment, adoring how it still smelled like Clint. You moved the bag and case off your bed, placing them in your closet for now. Knowing that Nat knew about it somewhat made you feel better but at the same time you didn’t know if she would tell anyone about what’s inside them. Once they were in your closet, you walked back into you bathroom and turned off your MP3 player. Walking back into your room, you contemplated on wearing your anklet that has a bell on it but decided against it since it would be a hell of a lot more fun walking in unnoticed by everyone.

You made your way out of your room and into the elevator. You told FRIDAY where you wanted to go and moments later, you were at the floor you wanted. Quietly you walked towards the kitchen. Just like the last time, you heard people talking. This time it was Clint, Steve, Nat, Wanda, Pietro, and what sounded like Bucky. ‘Sam must be at home.’ You stopped just shy of the kitchen door.

“Honestly, I didn’t know if she would survive after taking that shot last week. Bruce said there was enough tranquilizer to take me and Steve down easily.”

“You would be surprised what she could take. I talked to her last team and they told me that she once drank a whole bottle of whiskey then beat the shit out of like five guys who thought she was wasted and tried to get her to go home with them.” You smiled at that, you remember that night but it wasn’t a whole bottle of whiskey, it was only like four pints of Bud Light and you were only buzzed. You knew your old team love to exaggerate a lot of things that happened in between missions.

“Really? I see why Fury wanted her to join the team. She isn’t only beautiful but she can kick ass.” That sound like Pietro, his accent was charming but you’ve heard so many that it did nothing for you. “Did what happen to Thor really happen? Did he really see her in her leopard form?”

“Yes, it did.” You could hear the tone in Clint’s voice that he didn’t want that to happen again and truth be told, you didn’t ether.

“When does she get to train with us? I would love to see what she is capable of doing.” Wanda was intrigued with your abilities. Out of everyone in the kitchen, she knew you were there. Mentally you told her not to say anything.

You walked quietly into the kitchen and sat down at the table behind everyone. You sat there listening to everyone talk about what had happen the week before and you can see the look Clint gave Pietro every time he commented on how beautiful you look, he even threw the word sexy in which got him smacked by Wanda.

“You guys done talking about me yet?” Everyone jumped at the sound of your voice, well everyone but Wanda. You thanked her mentally for not giving away the fact that you had been there.

“How long have you been here?”

“Oh, maybe ten minutes.” You shrugged your shoulders trying to play innocent, which really wasn’t working at least not with Clint. “That story that my last team told you, Nat, wasn’t all true. It wasn’t a bottle of whiskey, it was only four pints of beer. If I drank a whole bottle of whiskey I would have been wasted not buzzed. Plus those guys had it coming, trying to get me to go home with all of them. Sorry, I go for one man and that’s it.” You sent Clint a wink. You thought of the note that you left in your room, Nat was rooting for you and Clint to get together. They weren’t together.

Clint noticed that you were wearing his shirt and he couldn’t help but smile. “So, (Y/n), is there anyone special that you’re seeing? If not, I could be him.” Pietro sat in the seat next to you, he just had to use his speed to try to impress you and you weren’t falling for it.

“You know, Speedy. I’m sorry to tell you but you’re not my type.” You placed a hand on his shoulder as you stood up from your seat. “You’re adorable for trying but sweetie, you need to know when to keep it in your pants.” You walked over to where Clint and Nat were standing. “So, what’s for dinner? I’ve been out for a week and I’m hungry.”

Everyone laughed as Nat threw an arm around your shoulder. “I think Tony ordered pizza for dinner. I just hope he ordered enough.” You shook your head at what she said. ‘Pizza great. I make a great pizza from scratch.’

“(Y/n), when do we get to have those half-pound hamburgers that you guys were talking about last week?” Steve was still intrigued by the thought of your burgers.

“Well maybe tomorrow, if no one gets sent out on missions. Plus I think I’m gonna be really hungry tomorrow night since Bruce said I had to take it kinda easy for a couple days and I’m hoping to do some training tomorrow.”

Just then, Tony walked into the kitchen with six extra-large pizzas. The smell of them made you even more hungry than you already were. Since you were pretty much the smallest, well shortest anyways, in the room you decided to use that against everyone. You quickly and quietly grabbed a plate and four slices of cheese pizza before Tony could even set the boxes down on the counter. You took a seat that wasn’t right next to Pietro so Clint and Nat could sit next to you.

“Damn, Printsessa. You are almost as fast as I am. Are you sure you don’t have super speed like I do?” Everyone looked at you and noticed that you already had your food.

“No Speedy, I don’t have super speed. Like I said, I’m hungry and well” you shrugged your shoulders and took a huge bite of one of the slices on your plate “when you’re hungry, you’re hungry.” Clint couldn’t help but chuckle at you, you never liked using your abilities like that but after being out for a week you made an exception. “What’s so funny, Birdbrain?”

“Nothing, (Y/n). Nothing at all.” He chuckled again and got his food.

“Hey, Clint. Before you come over here and sit down, can you pleeeeease get me a glass of milk. It doesn’t have to a huge glass.” You pulled that child-like tone out and you knew it would work on him. You had used it a couple months after him rescuing you to get him to start training you, even though you already knew how to fight.

“Ugh, really? You couldn’t have gotten it when you were in here?” He turned and looked at you with an unamused look on his face. You batted your eyelashes at him and all you hear is him groan. “Fine but you owe me.” He got you a glass and filled it with milk.

You knew he wouldn’t hold this against you. He walked over and sat the glass in front of you. “Yay, thank you Birdy.” You took a drink from the glass and sighed. “You’re the best.”

He chuckled again and sat down next to you. Once everyone had their food, they all took their sets. Nat sat on your left with Clint on your right, Bucky was across from you, Steve sat to his right, and Tony just had to sit at the head of the table while Wanda sat on the other side of Nat with Pietro across from her. After a while of silence, Bucky started to try to say something.

“Thank you, (Y/n). For pretty much saving me last week.” He looked a little uncomfortable saying thank you.

“You’re welcome Bucky.” You took another swig of milk. “You’re my team mate now and, I for one, didn’t want HYDRA to get a hold of you again. For all I care, HYDRA can go suck…”

“Language there (Y/n). Steve doesn’t like it when people talk like that.” Steve’s face turned red as Tony started to laugh a little. ‘Must be some kind of joke.’

“Sorry ‘bout that.” You shrugged your shoulders, not really caring. “I cuss a lot, even more when I get pissed. So, you may need to get used to it.”

Once everyone was done eating, Steve and Bucky grabbed all the plates and decided to wash them. Everyone else decided to go to the lounge room that was attached to the entertainment room. You were the first one to walk into the room, you saw the bar and quickly walked over to it. You were looking for something to drink and your eyes landed on a couple bottles of strawberry, whipped cream, and cake vodka. You hopped over the bar and quickly found a glass. Pouring all three vodkas into the glass, pretty much making a strawberry shortcake drink. Well the glass was pretty much almost all the way full and you hadn’t had vodka in a while.

“Looks like (Y/n) found the bar.” Tony walked over to the bar, hopping over just like you did. He grabbed a scotch glass and poured himself quite a bit of scotch before hopping back over the bar.

“You know what Tony, shove it.” You hopped up on to the bar and sat cross-legged. You could keep the smirk off your face when he tried to play being hurt. You took a sip from your glass, enjoying the burn that the alcohol made. “I like to drink and over the last few months, Fury made sure I didn’t get the chance to.”

“Really, him a party pooper?” Tony looked at you as he took a sip from his own drink. “I have an idea.” Everyone groans when they hear that he had an idea.

“Take it, everyone hates your ideas.” You cocked an eyebrow and couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. Clint walked over and sat on the stool next to you.

“You see, (Y/n). Tony’s ideas tend to be a childish.”

“Really, Clint? Childish. I’ve done childish shit while drinking. Hell, I’ve done shit that wasn’t childish and I’m not going into detail on that Tony.” You tell he was getting ready to ask about it.

“I’ve always thought that the Super Soldier serum prevented you from getting drunk.”

“Well, it didn’t work that way with me. It just enhanced my natural abilities as a werecat and didn’t affect my ability to get drunk. After years of drinking with my old team, I got a higher tolerance for alcohol.”

“Well then, I know what we could do. Let’s play a game.”

“Oh god, what game Tony?” Clint didn’t like the idea of playing a game, you could tell be the sound in his voice.

“Come on Birdman, it should be fun. Plus I wouldn’t mind playing a game. My old team members sucked when it came to drinking.” Your old team didn’t play games when drinking, you had to almost force them into doing shit. You took another sip from your glass, loving the taste of the vodka. Clint took your glass and took a large sip. “HEY! GET YOUR OWN! FUCKER!”

“No chance in hell, this shit is good.” Clint ended up taking your glass away from you. You jumped down off the bar and jumped on Clint’s back.

“GIVE ME MY DRINK BACK YOU ASS!” Your arms were wrapped around his neck and your legs wrapped around his waist, your chest pressed against his back. You didn’t want to make another drink, you wanted the one you made. You also didn’t care if you were being childish but it was your drink.

Everyone was laughing at the both of you and Nat made her way behind the bar. You didn’t notice since you were in the process of fighting for your drink. Clint tried to hand your drink to Pietro and you sent him an evil look. “You take that glass, Speedy. You better sleep with one eye open.”

Nat came back from behind the bar. “(Y/n), get off Clint and settle down.” You looked back at her and she had that look on her face. The look of you better do it what she says or you’ll get hurt look. Needless to say, you got down.

“But MOM, he stole my drink.” You couldn’t help but call her that, she was acting like she was a mother right now. Instead of making him give back your drink, she made you another one. You instantly stuck your tongue out at him. “See, she loves me more.”

“So what.” Everyone laughed at how you and Clint were acting like kids.  
“So what game did you want to play, Tony?” You looked at him over the rim of your glass as you took a sip.

“How about ‘Never have I ever’? Grant it, there’s not much I haven’t done.” You thought for a minute and nodded your head.

“This should be fun. Who’s gonna go first?”

“How ‘bout you, (Y/n)?”

“Naw. It’s best if someone else goes first. That way you can’t learn something that I haven’t down, yet.” You knew you were right and you didn’t want to go first.

“Fine. Steve, you go first.” Tony pointed to Steve and he just dropped his head. Everyone got their drinks so they can drink when needed.

“Fine.” He sat there for a moment to think. “Never have I ever, had sex with someone on the side of the road.”

Tony and Clint took a sip of their drink, you couldn’t help but giggle. Then you took a sip from your drink and everyone looked at you.

“What?” You shrugged your shoulders waiting for someone else to go.

Nat went next then Bucky, then it was Clint’s turn. You took a drink for Nat’s and Bucky’s turn, reveling that you snuck onto a quinjet with someone to have sex and you had sex with someone next to a busy building in the middle of the day.

Just before Clint could go, FRIDAY calls everyone except for you into one of the board rooms. There were groans from everyone. Fury must have had a last minute mission. You looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only ten o’clock. You barely had a buzz going and you decided to take a large gulp from your glass, feeling the burn. You walked over to the couch and turned on Netflix, waiting to see if Fury was going to send everyone out for a mission or only send out a couple of them. You silently hoped that Clint doesn’t go, you had your hopes up for what was going to happen at midnight.

You turned on a random movie. Watching the movie and the clock, waiting to see if anyone comes back. Nat and Wanda were the only two who walked back into the room where you sat.  
“Don’t you have to meet someone on the roof in like ten minutes?”  
“I didn’t know that not everyone was getting ready for the mission Fury had.” You looked at Nat, almost confused.

“You should get going, you don’t want to keep him waiting.”

You downed the last of your drink and quickly hugged Nat, even gave Wanda a quick hug. You quickly made your way to the elevator, waiting for the doors to open up. You stood there humming one of your favorite rock songs, ‘Feel like Makin’ Love’ by Bad Company. The doors opened up, letting you in. You told FRIDAY to take you to the roof. The ride felt like it took forever. On the way up, you made sure you looked descent for being buzzed.

Once the elevator stopped and the doors opened. You saw the man that you’ve had feelings for since the moment you set your eyes on.


	6. Kisses and a broken window

You saw Clint standing a few feet from the edge of the roof, looking out at New York. You quietly walked over and stood next to him. You couldn’t keep the smile off your face when you looked at him with the lights of the city shined in his eyes. You stood there next to him for a few minutes, not really wanting to break the tranquility in the air.

“It’s beautiful out tonight.” He practically jumped when you spoke. “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.” You smirked knowing that he was supposed to be one of the best spies today.

“I think we seriously need to get you a bell.” You chuckled at what he said. “I’ve seen better.” He smiled down at you and you couldn’t help but blush a little. “Are you really blushing? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush before.”

That only made you blush more which made him laugh a bit. “No, I’m not blushing.” You turn your face away from him to try to conceal the fact that you were in fact blushing. “Besides, I do have a bell. I never like wearing it and I chose not to since coming here because I like sneaking up on people. Especially when I hear them talking about me. Fury tends to make sure that I wear whenever I’m not on a mission or training.” You looked down at the city and couldn’t stop being in awe of how beautiful it looked. “Fury gave me an anklet with a bell on it. He says it’s better than a choker with a bell which would, in his words, makes me look less like a cat.” You pull the open front of your button up closer to you trying to keep yourself warm, despite having alcohol in your system still.

“Well, I think you should wear it. Nat isn’t as stealthy as you are and she was trained to be.” He could see that you were getting a bit cold and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. “You know, you look adorable wearing my shirts. You know that right?” He ran his hand up and down your arm trying to get you to warm up a bit. You looked up at him and saw a slight pink tint to his cheeks again like you did earlier. You both stood there about an hour or two, in silence. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“Letting you walk away the other day. If I had said something, you wouldn’t have gone on that run with Steve and I wouldn’t have punched Bucky in the face.” You couldn’t help but laugh.

“You punched Bucky in the face?” You couldn’t help but giggle a bit more. “You really hit him in the face?” He nodded his head, he looked almost ashamed that he did. “Honestly, I probably would have done it if he didn’t stop giving me a death stare every time he saw me.”

“Really?” He looked at you, slightly confused. 

“Yeah, every time he was anywhere near me he would look at me like he was ether trying to remember me or trying to figure a way to kill me.” You knew Bucky was trying to remember you but at the same time at first he looked like he wanted to kill you. You didn’t want to think about anyone but the man that was next to you. “Clint, is there a reason why we are up here in the middle of the night with me wearing cut-off shorts?” You looked up at the moon, staring in awe at how it always seemed to calm you.

“I wanted to try to make up for making you think that I only looked at you like a little sister.” You had a slight idea that Nat had helped Clint get the courage up to tell you this. You turned to face him and you wrapped your arms around his waist as he wrapped his around your shoulders. You knew what was next. You reached up to cup the left side of his face, pulling his face closer to you and you stood on your toes placing your lips to his. You could feel his hands slide down from your shoulders to your hips, pulling you closer to him. The kiss lasted several minutes but felt like sparks were flying everywhere. He pulled back from the kiss so you both could breath. “Wow. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

You chuckled because you knew. “Oh, I have some idea.” You leaned back up and pecked his lips. “Let’s go back inside, grab some food and watch a movie. After how my afternoon went, I think a movie is in order.” You both laughed.

“What movie did you have in mind, Kitten?”

“You’ll have to wait and see. Now come on, let’s go.” You turned and moved away from, only looking back giving him a quick smirk before you made your way back to the elevator. You hit the button to call the elevator and you looked back, he was still standing there almost dumbstruck. “You coming Birdbrain or are you gonna stay up here?” He shook his head and jogged to the elevator.

Once in the elevator, you decided to jump on Clint’s back and told FRIDAY that you wanted to go back down to the lounge. Clint looked at you almost confused.

“First, I’m grabbing a bottle of alcohol then we can stop off in the kitchen and grab food. Then we can go to my room and watch movies until we pass out.” Clint chuckled and once the elevator stopped on the floor you needed, he started walking towards the lounge room. You hopped off his back and started to walk over to the bar. “You grab the food and I’ll grab the alcohol.” You smiled at him and turned towards the bar, hoping over it and grabbing the bottle of strawberry vodka from earlier.

As you were walking toward the kitchen, you were suddenly heard what sounded like someone teleporting into the room with you. You were hit with smell of cigar smoke, you knew only one person who ever smoked cigars. You turned around and saw two men. One who you knew as Kurt, one of your closest friends and Logan, your long distance cousin. Luckily no one was in the lounge or the entertainment room to see them, unless Tony catches them on surveillance.

“What the fuck are you two doing here?” You clenched you free hand and placed it on your hip. “I thought I told you two not to look for me.”

If you thought this couldn’t get any worse, it just did. Clint stepped into the room after hearing you talking to someone. “Moon, who are…” He looked at both men that were in front of you.

“Clint, don’t worry. They aren’t here to hurt me. I know them.” ‘Unfortunately.’ You stepped in front of Clint placing a hand on his chest making him look down at you. Clint looked like he was going try to kill them. “This is Kurt and Logan. They’re mutants and friends of mine that I met a few years ago on a mission.” 

“I’m blood, thank you. Who’s the asshole, kid?” You glared at Logan. You never liked it when he called you kid.

“I’m her boyfriend, dick.” You looked back at Clint as he stared up at Logan. You had an urge to smack his chest to get him to calm down but decided against it.

“Logan, why are you here?” Looking back at Logan, you were starting to pissed.

“It’s been a few years since I saw you last and I had the professor locate you. I had to know that you were ok especially after what you told me what HYDRA did to you.” Logan looked a bit concerned and worried. He was never one for being worried but when you both found out you were family that all changed, sort of.

“Even though you know what those assholes did to me, you still couldn’t let me live my life. We may be blood, Logan but you never really ever knew what family meant. Clint saved me from HYDRA, the people I have worked with since then have shown me family, they shown me that family doesn’t mean blood.” You titled your head to one side, cracking it. “If I recall, Logan, you didn’t want nothing to do with me when you found out I was your distant blood cousin.” You could feel your angry getting to you. You quickly slipped off Clint’s shirt, so you wouldn’t get it ripped. “I’m gonna tell you this one time, Logan. If you don’t let Kurt take you back to that mansion, I’ll have to hurt you. Which I mean, I’ll rip your balls off so you can’t heal from that.” You had a slight evil smirk but you were now pissed. “You come into my new home, uninvited.”

Logan put up his hands in front of him almost defensively as you start walking towards him. “Calm down Kitty, no one needs to get hurt.” You looked down at your free hand and could see that your spots were showing.

It was like a switch was flipped inside your mind. You turned around looking like you were going to walk away but then you brought up your right foot and planting it in his chest, sending Logan across the room. Kurt couldn’t help but laugh, you were always the one of the few who could send him flying with a single hit. “You should listen to her, Logan.” Kurt looked at Clint, almost worried what might happen.

Clint was almost confused. He then looked at you and your whole demeanor changed.

“Logan had done something horrible. He called her the one thing that triggers Golden Leopard, the weapon HYDRA created.” Clint’s eyes went wide, remembering you telling him the last things they made you do before they put you in the cryo-camber he found you in.

Clint was stunned as he watched you make your way toward Logan. Your free hand was clinched into a fist as the other still held onto the bottle of vodka.

Logan got up off the floor, as you made your way closer to him. “I don’t want to hurt you, kid.” You didn’t say anything in reply. Your eyes were focused and void of all emotions. You spun around, lifting your leg again and planting it in Logan’s chest again but this time he was sent out the window.

“Well it was nice to meet you, Clint but that’s my que.” Then Kurt vanished as Steve and Bucky came running into the room.

“What’s going on? FRIDAY said something was happening in here.” Steve looked worried. You turned and looked at him. Both, Steve and Bucky, were shocked to see you like this. “What happened?” Steve looked at the window then to Clint.

Bucky walked towards you, cautiously. The first thing you do is look at him right in the eyes. “Shit. I know that look.” He remembered you from HYDRA. “(Y/n), you’re okay.” You kept your eyes on the man in front of you. Suddenly you blinked your eyes, breaking from the trance, and dropped down to your knees.

Clint ran towards you, rushing past Bucky, and pulled you into his arms. Your mind wasn’t clouded anymore with anger and your spots started to vanish. You could see both Steve and Bucky staring at you, shocked. You and Clint sat there for a few moments as you calmed down.

“Can one of you tell me what happened here?” You looked up at Steve, he looked mad for being woken up with only a couple hours of sleep.

“A couple of friends of mine showed up here, uninvited, and we were talking, I was getting pissed. Then all I saw was red. I know I hurt someone.” You looked up at Clint, your eyes slowly filling with tears. “Did I hurt you Clint?”

“No, you didn’t but you did just kicked someone threw the window.” You looked up at him shocked. “Just so you know, he deserved it.”

“Really? That was the first relapse I had in years. He, he said something that must have triggered it.”

“What could have triggered it, (Y/n)? This way we can make sure it doesn’t happen again” Steve walked to where you and Clint, now stood. “Whatever it is, we will make sure no one says it.”

“He, he called me Kitty. That’s what they always called me whenever I wasn’t frozen and since it became a trigger for a relapse.” You wrapped your arms around Clint, burying your face into his chest. You hated what had happened. You hated that they turned a word so simple, a word that could be used as a word of endearment, into a trigger.

“Well to make this a bit less depressing, you didn’t drop the bottle of vodka that you grabbed from behind the bar.” You pulled back and looked at your hand. You couldn’t help but laugh.

“Of all things, Barton, you had to say I didn’t drop the liquor. Heaven forbid that happens. I think you’ve been around Tony too much.” You couldn’t keep from smiling. You knew it was going to be a long night and the bottle was now one way to get over it.

Everyone started to laugh as well. “You two okay now. Buck and I are going back to bed?”

“Yeah, we’re good.” You looked up at Clint and you let your smile get bigger.

“Good, now both of you go to bed its late.” Steve sounded like a mother telling her child to go to bed. Both Steve and Bucky left the room but not before Steve looked back. “Tomorrow you’re going to explain what happened.”

Clint looked down at you, smiling at you knowing you were okay. “Now let’s get the food and head to your room for that movie. Shall we?”

“We shall.” You both walked into the kitchen. Your eyes widen at what he had grabbed to snack on. “Really, Robin Hood. You think we are going to eat all this?” All he did was nod his head as he grabbed two bags of chips, a pack of Oreo’s, and a big bowl of popcorn. “I’m actually surprised that you didn’t grab ice cream. Grant it, it would melt in my room but still.” You shook your head as you tried to grab something to carry.

“Nah uh. You’re not carrying anything other than that bottle.” He tilts his head towards the bottle in your hand.

“Fine, just don’t drop anything.” You shrugged your shoulders and turned to start walking down the hall towards the elevator, throwing a little extra swing in your step. You could feel Clint’s eyes on you as you walk away, you look back and give him a playful smirk. “You know. If you stop staring at my ass, we would probably be in my room by now.” You couldn’t help but giggle.

“Can you blame me for staring cause girl” He let out a whistle making you giggle more. You stopped at the elevator, waiting for it to open.

“Seriously, Clint. Let me help with that.” He shook head as he almost drops the popcorn. “That’s it, hand me the popcorn Robin Hood or I won’t let you help me with a little prank.” Clint looked at you slightly confused but that was quickly changed to almost pure excitement.

“Fine, here.” He hands over the popcorn to you just as the elevator opens to let you in. “What did you have in mind and who?”

“I was thinking about doing it to Tony. He looks like the kind of guy that really loves Classic rock. So I was thinking about finding a way to change his playlist to all gospel. I know it’s not a big prank but its like, why break out the big ones so soon.” Clint thought about it for a moment as the elevator took you to your floor. Since the incident with Thor, you knew Clint and Nat were on the same floor as you so it was like you could have sleepovers any time you wanted.

“I would love to help and it’s been awhile since I pranked anyone here. It’ll be fun.” He smiled and you couldn’t help but smile back. The elevator opened up at your floor and the both of you stepped out, making your way to your room.

Once in your room, you sat the popcorn and the vodka on the dresser then walked over to the tv to set up a movie. “What movie did you wanna watch, Birdman?” You looked at him and couldn’t stop smiling to save his life. He sat the bags down on the dresser next to the popcorn and walked over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist while setting his chin on the top of your head.

“What do you want to watch is the question because if you let me pick it will more than likely be a Robin Hood movie.” ‘God, I don’t need that right now.’ You shook your head trying to repress a giggle.

“Fine, I have an idea.” You tried break from Clint’s arms but he wouldn’t let go. “God, Clint. I can’t set up the movie if you won’t let go.” You were trying so hard not to laugh but it wasn’t working. After a few moments he finally let go. “Thank you. Now, can I set this movie up?”

“I guess so.” He laughed as he sat on the edge of your bed.

“Make yourself comfy.” Clint didn’t need to be told twice. He got up and grabbed the cookies, a bag of chips along with the popcorn. Setting everything on the bed, he took his shoes off along with his shirt. ‘God, why did he have to do that?’ You put in the movie and turned to look at him. He smirked at you as he sat on your bed against the headboard and you could tell that he was trying to be a tease. Even after all these years, you wanted to just pounce on him but you wanted to hold back, if you even could hold back. Sending him a smirk of your own, you walked over to your dresser and opened the vodka bottle, taking a swig from it. Letting the burn from the alcohol subside before picking up the remote and tossing it to him. “You look extremely comfortable but it looks like your missing something.” 

He couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, why don’t you come over here and help me figure out what I’m missing?”

Standing at the foot of your bed, you had one arm across your chest and your hand tapping your chin pretending to think. “I don’t know.” You decided you were going to be a tease back. You turned around so your back was facing him and undid the button to your shorts then pulling down the zipper. Slowly you pulled your shorts down as you swayed your hips a little, revealing your black and purple lace panties. You looked over your shoulder as you kicked your shorts off your ankles and saw that he couldn’t take his eyes off your ass. You decided to take your bra off, leaving your top on. You threw your bra at him, hitting him in the head making him look up at you.

“Did you really just through your bra at me?” He looked a bit shocked. 

You crawled up onto the bed, making your way up to him. You placed your lips on his as you straddled his lap. “What, I had to get comfortable and you wouldn’t stop staring at my ass.” He placed a hand behind your head, pulling you back in for another kiss.

His other hand slide up your thigh, gripping your hip as his tongue swept across your lower lip pleading for entry. Squeezing your hip making you gasp. His tongue dives into your mouth, fighting against yours for dominance. You let him control the kiss and you couldn’t hold back a moan.

You sat there for god knows how long, as the kiss really got heated as Clint grabs your ass making you moan into his mouth again. You had to pull back from the kiss, the need for air had become way too great. You placed your forehead against his as you both were panting. Clint moved his hands to the hem of your shirt and was just about to pull it off when someone knocked on your door. “FUCK!” You threw your head back, in frustration. You got off Clint and made your way over to the door. You looked at the clock on your night stand and saw that it was almost six in the morning. “Whatever it is, it better be very important.”

You threw open the door and there stood Nat. ‘Why was she even up so damn early?’ “Gees Moon, is this how you say good morning?”

“Not when I haven’t been to sleep yet.” 

Nat looks into the room and sees Clint sitting up against your headboard still. “Oh shit, sorry. I just thought that.”

“No, Nat. Is there a reason you are at my door at six in the morning?” You cross your arms over your chest.

“Bruce told me to let you know that you could do some training today. Steve had set us three up as partners and I just thought….” Her voice trailed off at the end. “Well, you two get some and I’ll see you guys later.” She walked away and it wasn’t every day that Nat ended up being speechless.

You closed your door and climbed into bed next to Clint. “Let’s get some sleep. You’ll need your strength if you’re gonna spar with me later.” Clint chuckled a little and pulled you into his chest. He placed one last kiss on your lips before both of you fell asleep.


	7. Bells and Arrows

You woke up what felt like several hours later with an arm wrapped around your waist. You turn over and couldn’t help but smile. Clint was still asleep, you didn’t know when the last time he got descent sleep was. You had to get up, nature was calling. You managed to slip out of his grasp and make it to the bathroom. Clint was still asleep when you left the bathroom. You looked at the clock on your night stand and saw that it was almost noon.

You pulled your hair up and decided to get dressed. You walked over to your dresser, pulled a black lace bra and panty set. Slipping out of your shirt and panties from yesterday, you slipped the new ones on along with the bra then walked into the closest pulling a tight gold tank top from the clothing rack and a pair of black leggings from one of the cubbies. ‘Tony must have gone all out with closest space.’ Grabbing a pair of socks and your five inch heeled combat boots. Just before leaving your room, you grabbed your bell.

You carried your boots until you made it to the kitchen. You saw Nat sitting at the table reading something and Pietro was digging in the fridge looking for something to eat. “Hey guys, how’s your day going?”

Both of them look at you. You sat down next to Nat so you could put on your boots along with your bell. “When did you want to do some training (Y/n)?”

“I was thinking how about in a couple hours. First I need coffee and second, I need food in my system.” You noticed that Pietro cocked an eyebrow. “What is it speedy? A girl can’t enough a cup of coffee at noon?” You got up and walked over to the coffee machine. With your heeled boots on you had some added height and were able to reach the cup you wanted. Pietro couldn’t keep his eyes off you and you knew that if Clint was out here, he would say something. “Hey Nat, is Steve here? He wanted to talk to me about something.”

“Actually, no. He got sent on a mission with Bucky and Sam this morning just after you finally went to bed. What did he want to talk to you about?” Nat put what looked like a folder down and stared at you. “Does it have to do with the fact that two strange guys popped into the tower and you kicking one of them through the window. Tony was pissed when he found out.”

“Yeah, it does and, um, well. You know, Nat, about what HYDRA did to me and well, I kinda relapsed last night.” Nat looked at you, with a concerned expression on her face. “No one really got hurt last night unless it was the one who got sent through the window. I hope Tony won’t stay mad at me for it.” You poured some coffee into your cup, adding some sugar to it then taking it back to your seat.

“Do you guys hear a bell?” Pietro had a confused look on his face. He looked everywhere in the kitchen for it but couldn’t find it.

You sat there in your seat and laughed a little. Nat looked at you amused. “Really, you’re gonna sit there and let him search for the sound?” You smiled at her, you knew you were being a little mean but you couldn’t help it.

“Hey Pietro” Pietro looked up from where he was kneeling in the kitchen at you. You lifted up your right leg, showing the bell anklet you had placed there after you slipped your boots. “The bell you were hearing is coming from me.” You sat your foot back down and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Really? Why are you wearing a bell on your ankle?” He was even more confused now.

“I have to. It’s required, thanks to Fury since no one can hear me walking down a hall or even into a room. The only exceptions are training and missions.” You drained your cup, got up and placed it in the sink then walking over to the fridge and grabbed a handful of blueberries. “Hey Nat.” You tossed a couple berries into your mouth. “I need to do some shopping for some more clothes. Do you think we can go out later and even bring Wanda, I want to get to know her better. She is the only one I can’t sneak up on and she helped out last night when I snuck in here.”

Nat’s face brighten up at the thought of having girl time with you. “Hell yeah, we’ll go after training.” Nat got up and walked over to you, giving you a hug real quick before leaving the kitchen.

Pietro moved closer to you in attempt to flirt with you. “You going to buy something sexy for me, Printessa?”

You held up your hand, stopping him from moving any closer to you. “I’m gonna stop you right there Speedy. Like I told you last night, you’re not my type.” You turned away from him and walked out of the kitchen towards the training room.

At least you didn’t lost walking to the training room. Once you got there, you thought about what you wanted to do until Nat got there. You thought about it for a few moments. Then it hit you, you haven’t danced to warm up in a while. 

“FRIDAY, can you play ‘Pour Some Sugar on Me’ by Def Leppard please?”

“Right away, Miss (L/n).”

The song began to play and you could feel the beat coursing through your veins. You let your body move with the music as you ignore the sound of your bell with every move you make. Your moves were fluid and if any of the guys would see you dance, well let’s just say that they would be looking at you in a new light. ‘Thank god there wasn’t a pole in here, it would have been a bit more of a workout.’

Being so far gone in the music you didn’t notice that Nat was at the training room door. You didn’t notice that Clint had gotten up and was hiding in the vent watching you.

“God girl, that was hot as hell. Where did you learn to dance like that?” You were breathless when you turned to look at her.

“God Nat, you scared the shit out of me.” Taking a deep breath to calm yourself. “I’ve had to go undercover a few years back to get close to a target and it happened to be in a damn strip club.” You grabbed a drink of water to try to hydrate up a little. “Whatever, Tony can’t know about this because if he does, Clint won’t be too thrilled.” You looked up at the vent where you thought you sensed Clint was at. “Speaking of Clint. Come out sweetie, you’re not in trouble for spying on me.”

Clint climbed out of the vent with a smile on his face. He walked over to you, wrapped an arm around your shoulders, and placed a kiss on the top of your head. “I knew you two would make a cute couple.” You leaned your head against him in a cute way like you were trying to hide a blush. “Is that what you’re going to train in?”

“Yup. How else to you think I kick ass in my suit?” Nat was slightly confused. No one here hasn’t seen you on a mission yet. Everyone is going to be a bit shocked when they see you in it. “Nether of you seen the videos from some of my missions?”

Nat shook her head. “Nope, haven’t had the chance yet. Now let’s train.”

Nat was one to get serious when it came training and you were thankful for that, Clint on the other hand didn’t want to train especially after seeing you dance.

“Miss Romanov, Miss (L/n), and Mr. Barton, Mr. Stark needs all of you in board room on this floor. You’re presence required for a mission.”

You looked at Nat with an almost sad smile. “Guess training has to wait.” You started to walk out of the room following Nat and Clint. “I’ll meet you there, I need to grab something from my room.” They both nodded and made their way to the board room as you walked up the stairs to your room.

You walked in and grabbed your mission bag while taking off your bell since you didn’t need it at the moment. You quickly left your room and made it to the board. You dropped your bag next to the door and took a seat next to Clint. His hand landing on your leg as soon as your butt hit the chair. From the look on Tony’s face, he was still upset about the window.

“Now that everyone is here, let’s get started.” Tony stood in front of the three of you across the table. “Steve radioed in saying they need back up and requested you three. I don’t know why but hey, I can help.” 

“Tony, if Steve wants me, Nat and Clint then we’ll go.” You looked at both Clint and Nat as they nodded their heads.

“(Y/n)’s right Tony.” Nat stared at Tony, she knew he wasn’t going to argue with her.

“Fine.” He threw up his hands, surrendering. “The information you all need is in the folders in front of you.” Pointing to the files in front of you. You grabbed the file and stood up. “(Y/n) when you get back, you have some explaining about the window in the lounge last night. I’ve seen the surveillance video.”

You brought your hand up to your face as you felt Clint’s hand on your shoulder. “God, not you too.” Without saying another word, you grabbed your mission bag and walked out of the room. You were all for explaining what happened but Tony’s seen the video.

You made your way to the quinjet. Wanda noticed that your mood was not the usual happy but irritated. She decided to walk with you to the quinjet.

“Don’t let Tony get to you. I know what happened last night and I understand.” She had a calm effect on you like Clint and Nat had. You stopped walking for a moment.

“When I get back, would you like to go shopping with me and Nat?” You looked at her with hope in your eyes. You had wanted to get to know her and this would be the perfect opportunity to do so.

“Of course, I would love to.” She smiled at you. Her Sokovian accent was something you could get used to hearing, unlike her brother.

“Also if possible, can you get your brother to stop flirting with me?” Her smile doesn’t fade with your question.

“Of course even though he may not, he is quite stubborn.” You both laughed a little.

“I can tell.” You gave her a quick hug again. “I will be back, I get to go clean up a mess a couple of boys made.” You smiled again and couldn’t help a giggle. Wanda giggled as well.

“Be safe, (Y/n).” She waved as you walked away, now feeling better.

You made it to the quinjet and took a seat after tossing your bad in the seat next to you. You started looking over the file that Tony had given you before leaving the board room. You noticed that you were going to a HYDRA base that was just outside of Athens. You rested your head against the back of the seat, not even bothered to read the rest of the information. You heard footsteps making their way towards you and you could tell it was Nat.

“What’s wrong Kitten?”

“Have you read where we are going?” You didn’t even look at her. You lifted your arm and rested it over your eyes, not wanting to go but you knew you had to. “I thought that base was taken out when you guys saved me?”

“That’s what I thought. Clint isn’t happy about this ether.” You peaked at her from under your arm.

“I bet. There is one good thing about this.”

“What’s that?” She looked at you kind of confused.

“We know the layout of the area.” You couldn’t help but smirk. “Where’s Robin Hood? We need to take off.”

“Right here.” You looked over at him as he stepped into the jet. You can tell he wasn’t happy about this mission.

You stood up and pulled him into a hug. “Let’s go kick some bad guy ass.” You placed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling away. Both Clint and Nat couldn’t help but smile and nodded their heads before taking their seats while you sat back down in yours.

It took a few hours to get to your location. With only thirty minutes until touchdown, you decided to change.

“Hey Red, can you help me real quick?” You had your bag in hand as you walked towards the bathroom. You unzipped the bag before dropping it in front of the mirror. Nat didn’t even bother to knock on the door before walking in. You stripped your top, undid your boots before toeing out of them, and slid your leggings down your legs. Little did you know Nat saw your little tattoo.

“When did you get the ink?” Your head snapped up and looked at her shocked.

You took your bottom lip in between your teeth, thinking about how to answer.

“I take it Clint doesn’t know.” You nodded your answer. “I won’t tell him. I think he’ll like it and he’ll be surprised.”

“Really? I got it a few years ago. Just after Fury called me ‘Lady Hawk’ since I was able to beat Clint’s score on a training exercise but I didn’t beat his time. I think that was the first time I actually saw that man genuinely laugh.” Nat looked at you kind of shocked. “I know right?”

“Damn, you must be that good with a bow to beat Clint’s score.” You couldn’t help but smirk. “Seriously, I think you two make a cute couple.”

*KNOCK x3*

“Landing in fifteen.” Clint yelled in from the other side causing you two to laugh.

You grabbed your body suit out of your bag. You slipped it on and turned so Nat could zip up the back.

“Damn girl, thank god Tony’s not here to see this.”

“That man knows better than to flirt with me. I know my way around disassembling some high tech toys that he loves oh so much.” You reached in the bag again and pulled out your holsters, guns, quiver with arrows, knives, bow, and your fighting boots. You slipped on your boots, tightening them up before standing so you can finish gearing up. 

“You are just as equipped as I am.” You smiled at her. “You need any help putting anything else on?” You shook your no. She made her way to the door. “If you need help just yell.” You couldn’t stop smiling at her.

You clipped on your holsters, slipping your guns and knives into their rightful places, attached your quiver to your right hip while clipping your bow to your left hip. You made sure everything was tight and didn’t make a sound when you moved. You shoved your normal clothes into your bag before tossing it over your shoulder.

You stepped out of the bathroom and walked back to your seat, tossing your bag on it. You could feel Clint’s eyes on you. Your body suit left your legs bare with a cut out just above your breasts and your sleeves were long enough to almost act as half gloves. You walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning your head on his chest for a moment.

“I’ll do my best to stay safe as long as you do the same.” You couldn’t help but giggle a little. “Be ready for what’s about to happen, we are going to be landing in the middle of a firefight. I can hear it from up here.”

Clint looked down at you. He placed a kiss on your head. “I’ll try.” He couldn’t hold back a giggle ether.

You hit the button to open the back of the jet. “When we get back to the tower, we are having a date night” You leaned up a little and placed a kiss on Clint’s lips. “Now, we have a couple of super soldiers and Sam to save.” You placed your com devise in your ear before walking to the back of the jet. You looked out and saw that you were only 50 yards in the air. You turned back to Clint and blew him a kiss. “I’ll have your six when I find you.” You smirked as you dove out of the back of the jet.

You landed on all fours as you hit the ground with not so much of a sound. The HYDRA agents turned and looked at you as you pulled a few throwing knives out. You heard Steve say something in the com but didn’t pay much attention. With a shift spin, you threw your knives at the agents that circled you causing them all to drop.

“Hope we’re not late to the party, Captain.” You talked into the com attached to your wrist.

“(Y/n), was that you falling out of the quinjet?” You could the curiosity in Sam’s voice as he landed next to you. He looked around at the agents on the ground. “Did you do this?”

“Yup.” You stood up and walked next to him, looking at the wings he had on his back. “You can fly, nice.” You heard more agents coming towards you both as well as you heard the quinjet land safely. “Now that the Calvary is here, let’s have fun.” You unclipped your bow from your hip and straightened it out. Sam looked at you a bit surprised. “What?”

“Didn’t know you knew how to use a bow.”

“Well, tweetybird. I know how to use a lot of things.” You heard Clint and Nat laugh through the com. You looked around and you could hear the agents getting closer. “We have 20 agents heading our way. Let’s get this over and done with.”

The agents started circling you again causing you and Sam to go back to back. “You ready fly boy?” Sam nodded in response.

Agents started running towards you and some would drop before reaching you with an arrow sticking out of them. You chuckled a little as you started taking out agents with your own bow. You collapsed your bow, clipped it back to your hip as you quickly pulled your gun out of your thigh holster shooting an agent that tried to attack Sam from behind which caused Sam to quickly turn around.

“Thanks.” He was starting to get winded.

“Welcome.” Slipping your gun back into its holster, you ran at the last three agents kicking two of them in the stomach as you wrapped your legs around the third ones neck and pulled him down to the ground breaking his neck in the process. The other two tried to blind side you but you quickly twisted around, whipping out your guns and shot both as you stood up. “That was fun. Now, Sammy. Go help Steve while I go find Hawk and Red.”

He nodded again as he took flight again and you took off to find Clint and Nat. Not hearing Sam tell Steve that you had arrived. You had managed to find Clint at the top of a high hill. Your stealth helped you a lot.

As you approached Clint’s location, you noticed a few agents that were trying to sneak up on him. Unclipping your bow, you managed to pull a Robin Hood and fired five arrows at once thus taking out the agents which caused Clint to turn around. You made it to him with a smile.

“This means we are even, right?” You couldn’t help but laugh. “I told you, I’ve got your six.” You gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Damn, you’re good with a bow.” He had a sense of pride looking at the agents that were on the ground.

“And a few other things.” You winked up at Clint.

“Now’s not the time to be cute, Shadow.” Nat sounded sarcastic through the com.

“Oh, come on momma. Loosen up or I’ll start singing and you don’t want that.” You made Nat laugh a little as well as Sam and Bucky.

“Nat’s right (L/n), you need to be more serious.” Steve sounded a bit too strict for your liking.

“Heads up Cap. You have a tank in bound on your left.” Saw the tank well before Steve did. You saw another 20 agents making their way to Nat’s location. “Nat, you have 20 in bound on your right.”

“Thanks.” That was all she said before the sound of gun fire filled your ears.

You looked at Clint before taking off to help Nat. She had managed to take down three agents by the time you reached her. You shot another five with your bow as she took down another four. The next thing you hear through the com is Clint yelling “Shit.” You instantly knew he got hit. Your mind went blank as you let out an animalistic scream which caused all the HYDRA agents to stop dead in their tracks. You took off back the way to came to reach Clint as fast as possible.

You made it to Clint’s side seconds later. “Clint’s hit.” Was the only thing you said into the com. Clint was only hit in the right shoulder but that didn’t stop you from taking out every agent around you and Clint. As the last agent fell with a knife protruding from his chest, you turned and looked at Clint. He was shocked at what he just saw. You were breathing pretty heavy as he stepped towards you. You let the anger you felt drain from you as he wrapped his left arm around your shoulder, pulling you into him. “Let’s get you patched up.”

You led him to the quinjet and pointed to the table for him to sit on. You quickly grabbed the first aid kit and made your way back to Clint. “I’m fine, it doesn’t even hurt.” He couldn’t even lift his arm without wincing in pain.

“Don’t hurt? Do I have a small ass? No? So sit there, shut up and let me patch up that bullet wound.” You didn’t even give him a chance to argue, you already started pulling his shirt up and over his head which caused him to grind his teeth. You had managed to get the bullet out of his shoulder with little to no pain and started to sew it up. “How the hell did you manage to get shot? Wait don’t answer that. You were probably staring at my ass while I was fighting, weren’t you?” You looked at him and all he did was smirk. “Really!?” You smacked his left shoulder. “You’re supposed to keep your eyes on your surroundings not on my ass.”

“Can you blame me? You were hot.”

Once you finished stitching up his shoulder, you placed a small kiss on it before wrapping his shoulder. Clint looked at you before pulling you close to his body with his left hand. Before he could place a kiss on your lips, Nat and Steve walked onto the quinjet.

“That was a successful mission. Thanks guys.” Steve walk over to the two of you. He looked at you suspiciously as Clint still had his hand on your waist and you did nothing to move it. “How you holing up there Clint?”

“Good, just had the best patch job to date.”

“That’s good.” Steve turned to look at you. “(Y/n) you did great today. I have never seen anyone fight like that.” 

“Thanks Cap.” You looked up at him. “Is there anything else Cap? I would like to get back to the tower as soon as possible.” You wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

“No. I’ll just go back to the other quinjet and met you guys back at the tower for debriefing.”

You couldn’t hold back a sigh of disgust which caused Steve to look at you. Steve walked off the jet, making his way to his. “I hate debriefings, they suck.” You hoped up on the table next to Clint and leaned your head on his left shoulder. “At least in a couple hours, we’ll be back at the tower.” You placed a kiss on his shoulder. “Once your shoulder is healed, we’ll have our date night.”

All Clint did was laugh as the quinjet took off back towards the tower.


End file.
